Revenge Is Sweet
by Terra Silas
Summary: L is acting like a smart ass which can only be trouble for him later. L X OC....minor OOC and yes it is Lemon. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: God its been so long since i've posted up a story....ya its a random piece that i wrote as a story trade...it is lemon and it is my first so dont hesitate to say if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I dont own death note or bleach, nor do i own the OC Alice...Terra is the only one that belongs to me

p.s. some OOC big time...well to me anyway but OOC none the less

* * *

"Hah!!" Alice swung her foot at L's stomach. Her foot made only light contact with his large white shirt when he spun around and grabbed her arm. He pulled her arm behind her back and pushed her onto the ground. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"I win" he released her arm and gave her a big smirk "that's three for three"

"So what! Your just getting lucky" Alice looked up and glared at him, "rematch, NOW!!" she was determined to beat him.

"No….we don't want you to get your ass whipped again." He was egging her on and it was pissing her off more and more, "besides you're tired, I can tell. Its better that we stop now anyways because it's getting late." He started to walk towards the door to go inside when a kunai knife whizzed past his head and wedged itself into a tree.

"Rematch, NOW!" she was determined to beat him and make sure he would eat his words.

"Okay…if that's how you want to be" L got into his fighting stance, "but your only going to get your ass kicked, again."

Alice smirked and got in to her stance as well, "We'll see about that." She charged at him and swung her fist towards his stomach again and he dodged again,

"I don't fall for the same thing twice Alice. You should know that." he leaned in to grab her arm again when Alice flipped backwards kicking L in the head. He flew several feet in the air and landed on the ground with a thud as Alice stood upright,

"And neither do I, you really should pay more attention asshole" she looked over at him and realized that he hadn't moved for several moments. She couldn't have really hurt him, could she, "you dumbass I can't believe I have to come and make sure your not dead" Alice grumbled under her breath as she walked toward L. She reached out to grab the collar of his shirt when he jumped up and swung himself around and threw his foot out to trip her, causing her to fall on her back. L straightened himself upright and looked down at her.

"I told you that you would just end up getting your ass beat, again." He was being cocky again and she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, "ok well that's it for tonight, I'm not going to keep this up all night either, so good night Alice." He still had that huge smirk on his face, what was he planning? He walked up to Alice and lightly kissed her cheek, "See you in the morning" he winked and walked inside leaving a stunned Alice in his wake.

"I…I'll get you tomorrow!" She blushed deeply. She had no comeback for the stunt he just pulled. He was gonna pay for that so badly. He was going to get the most perfect revenge and she knew just the way to do it too. She went into her own room and showered quickly, then walked into her closet and grabbed an item she never knew she would use, "Thank you Terra." She put on her robe and then walked over to L's room. When she knocked on the door she faintly heard the shower running and knew that he was still in the shower. She decided to let herself in and prepare for the perfect revenge. When the shower shut off she untied the robe and let it fall just enough to show some skin but leave enough to the imagination. As L walked out in nothing more than a towel around his waist, Alice laid on the bed on her stomach. When L saw her in her robe his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Al…Alice what are you doing here??" He looked dumbfounded and at the same time embarrassed.

"Oh L-kun your face is all red….are you ok?" She smirked at him and sat up so that he could see some of her cleavage.

"Ummm…._I'm_ fine, but why are _you_ in my room?" He was becoming more red by the moment and she was enjoying this revenge so much, "and why are you dressed…well for the lack there of?"

"Oh this? I just wanted to come and tell you good night, and no hard feelings. I'm perfectly content with you wining today's match, just as long as I can win tonight's." she sat up fully and let her feet fall off the edge of the bed. As she stood up she turned to L and smiled as the robe fell off completely showing off her body that had a black and violet lace corset with matching panties.

"Umm…umm Alice —"she walked up to him and put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Shhh, right now, it's just you and me." She moved her finger and leaned in close to him, "Remember, just you and me." She leaned in and closed the distance between them, at first lightly brushing her lips against his then pulling away slightly. He leaned in and crushed his lips 3onto hers making full contact with her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his half naked form. She suppressed a moan as he pulled her even closer to him. His hands started to roam up toward the ties of the corset as hers pulled him closer to her, determined to never let the kiss end. He started to pull at the ties that held the black and violet cherry blossom corset and push her towards his bed. They landed on his bed without breaking the kiss and the moment she made full contact with the bed, she could feel his hard erection on her hip and she moaned into the kiss. He pushed into her harder determined to make her moan again, he wanted to make her scream his name.

"Alice you're wearing too much" He whispered in her ear and it sent a shiver up her spine. He pulled at the corset until it came loose and threw it across the room," Its better that you don't have that on" he looked down at the now half naked woman in front of him and kissed her again. When their bare chests touched he felt her nipples become rock hard and he slowly kissed down her neck down to her chest. He kissed the tip of her nipple on her left breast and then move to the right. She moaned again louder this time, and it drove him crazy. She arched her back towards him and he pushed back. Things were beginning to be getting too hot in between them and he couldn't stand it. She ran her hands through his wet hair as he teased her, she couldn't stand it and moaned even louder than before.

"L, you need to stop…ahhh" she felt him move to her wet center and he rubbed her through her panties.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." He smirked and kissed her stomach. He began his way up again to her chest but passed it up and went to her neck. He kissed her neck slowly then bit down fiercely making sure to leave a deep impression that would turn a lovely purple later.

"OW! L what the fuck?! That hurt!" She picked her head up and he looked at her innocently. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly so that she couldn't protest anymore. He pulled back and smiled at her, then leaned down to the mark he left her and gently kissed it again, then slowly started to suck on the skin around the mark.

"Remind me…to get you…for this later." She said panting slightly. He stopped sucking on her wound and kissed her while his hands found their way to her panties again. He let his fingers slide across her wet center only to get a stifled moan from Alice, "I'm not going to cave that easy" But he just smiled and continued with his ministrations, going slower and slower. She continued to fight giving into him while her hands went to his hips. She reached under the towel that he still had on and when her hand met his hard erection he stopped and groaned. She smirked and continued to lightly touch him and he only groaned louder every time. As she started to go slower he stopped her and removed her hand from his hard member, even though he wanted her to continue with what she was doing, he had to get her back for that sneaky move.

He grabbed both her hands and held them above her head and straddled her, "You're going to pay for that sneaky move Alice." He said as leaned down and slightly brushed his lips on hers but quickly moved down her neck. He trailed down her chest again but continued further down past her bellybutton, and stopped at violet lace, "Let's remove this…its getting in the way." He grabbed them with his teeth and he lightly grazed Alice in the process. He pulled them down and off and continued kissing her where he left off, trailing further towards her hot center. He slowly released her hands and he put his hand on her thigh slowly inching his way towards her. She continued to stifle every moan that he caused, she wasn't going to cave into him. He placed two fingers near her entrance as he kissed her again, slowly inserting them into her and pulling out even slower. He slowly thrust in again slowly and removed them just as slow as before, he wanted her to moan and scream. He sped up slightly and she arched her back into his hand, wanting to feel them deeper inside her. He went a little faster and she was having a harder time at containing her moans. He went even faster than before and she was slowly starting to cave in, she couldn't contain herself as he thrust and she moaned into his mouth. At hearing her moan it made him want her even more than before, he didn't want to wait any longer, he need to feel her around him as she screamed his name. He finally removed the towel and threw it across his room and he removed his fingers from her and she whimpered slightly from the loss only to moan again as she felt his hard erection grind against her hot skin. They were both nude now and he grabbed her and captured her lips once more before looking at her with the burning question that he needed to ask.

"Alice, are you sure you want this?" He looked into her lovely dark chocolate brown eyes and she nodded and kissed him again, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said to him seductively and that was all that he needed before he kissed her again and placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself into her, he wanted this moment to be able to stop time. He felt himself being stopped by her barrier and he pushed slightly harder he felt himself slide further into her as well as hearing her take a sharp intake of breath, "Are you alright?" He knew this would happen and he didn't want her to be in pain, "I'm fine...don't stop ok." He pulled out and pushed back into her again and he heard her moan as quietly as possible, she was still not going to cave into him. He pulled out and thrust forcefully into her and she moaned again, he wanted her to scream. He started to thrust into her faster and faster and she got louder and louder. The louder she got to more erotic it was for him, and the faster he was the more she would arch into it, she wanted him to fill her. She could feel everything she had been feeling build up inside her and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold on to reality. He started to feel the same as well and he knew that after she came he would follow. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear,

"Come with me Alice." And after he spoke he felt her contract around him," Ahhhaa L-KUN!!" she screamed his name loud enough to wake everyone within a mile radius. She felt herself contract around him and he groaned, "Alice!" He felt himself release into her and he collapsed next to her in a heap of ecstasy. As their breathing returned to normal, he removed himself from her and gingerly pulled her on top of him, never wanting to let her go. As they both regained their composure from their love making he ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled her scent of cinnamon.

"I win. "He said softly to her and kissed her forehead. She laughed quietly and looked up at him,

"Actually I think I win, I just got you to make love to me, so ha!" she laughed and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah but my love you are wrong, it was me that one. For anyone who gets a good look at your neck will know that you are mine. That and any guy that stares at you the wrong way will be on the other end of my fist." She looked at him like he was crazy then sat up and looked in the mirror across the room. Sure enough there was a dark purple hickey on her neck and an even darker purple bite mark around the hickey.

"Dammit…" She fell back down on top of him and he laughed at her.

~Fin~


	2. Deleted Scene XD

Authors Notes::

(This is a deleted scene that I decided not to put in to the part after the two of them make love. It's pretty funny though. )

(LATER)  
Alice and L lay in the after glow of passion, he looked down at her and kissed her sweetly. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. She pulled away and smiled at him, then sat up so that she was sitting on his stomach and her chest was over his face. She grabbed his wrists and held them at his sides.

"If you ever make fun of me or knock me out again…I won't hesitate to seriously hurt you." At that she smothered her boobs in his face so as to suffocate him. He muffled something but it was inaudible. She started to laugh then let out a moan as L started to suck on her breasts, "Dammit L!! Don't do thaaahh." He started to suck on her other breast and lightly bit down on her hard nipple. Just as she was thinking they were going to have a round two, a dark hole started to form in the room. It grew bigger and bigger until finally L and her were staring at it in awe. When the hole was about the size of a 6 foot person, L and Alice saw Terra and Hitsugaya coming through the hole into their room. They weren't paying attention because Terra and Hitsugaya were fiercely making out and Hitsugaya had his hands inside her shirt.

"What the fuck?!" Alice said and L just laughed.

"HEY YOU TWO WRONG ROOM!" L said loud enough so that they would hear him. They broke apart quickly and Terra blushed and Hitsugaya removed his hands from her shirt.

"Awkward… sorry L…and Alice" Hitsugaya said blushing with a puzzled look on his face as to why Alice was there too.

"Next time don't distract me when I'm making us a portal to _our_ room Hitsugaya-kun." Terra scolded him as she created another vortex to fit his height. They walked out of the current vortex they were in and Terra walked through the other one as Hitsugaya followed her.

"See you two later" Hitsugaya said with a wink and disappeared through the vortex.

When the vortex was completely gone L looked over at Alice and laughed when he saw her face. She looked like she wanted to castrate Hitsugaya.

"I never want to see him touch her like that again….blegh!!"

~Fin~


End file.
